Help me!
by Soluna125
Summary: crappy name it has some songs in it yah it's about how miroku abuses sango and then someone inuyasha cough cough helps her! Crappy summary and title but oh well good story...SanInu and some SanMir
1. Thanks for the memories

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters or the song tear

**Thanks for the memories**

_And i want these words to make things right _

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is_

_if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys_

Miroku just finish beating Sango for the third time that day. Sango was squished up in a little corner of her room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and landing on her knees that were pulled up to her chest. Miroku was sitting on the bed with his back facing Sango.

"So when are you going to apolagize for what you did" Miroku asked his wife withought facing her.

"Why would i apolagise if i didn't do anything, you were the one who was with another woman" Sango blurted out withought thinking. She wiped her tears and stood up and walked towards her husband. She stood in back of him not being able to face him. "Why did you...and with Kagome...my best friend" Sango questioned.

Miroku stood up, turned around and looked Sango in the eye. They stared into eachothers eyes for about a minute. Miroku lifted his arm up and struck Sango's face with all of his might. She went flying across the room and back into her corner. "DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSATND EVER, OK" Miroku screamed in Sango's face. Sango shook her head up and down so that Miroku would leave. And that he did. Miroku stormed out of the room and left the house, leaving Sango on the floor in pain.

Her body was aching and she could barely move. She stood up and called Inuyasha, Miroku's best friend.

"Hello" a deep voice from the other line said.

"Hi Inuyasha, this is Sango is Miroku there" Sango asked him.

"No but he called and said he is on his way, why, should i tell him you called" Inuyasha asked questionly.

"NO" Sango screamed into the phone. "Please don't tell him anything, i need to ask you a favor"

"Sure".

"I need you to keep Miroku at your house for some time about an hour and don't tell him i called and one more thing".

"Ok".

"I'm leaving".

"Your leaving, at least keep in touch".

"But with who" Sango asked not understanding what her friend was saying.

"With ME of course, we're friends and why are you leaving anyway" Inuyasha said.

Sango explained the whole story to Inuyasha and he felt bad, with that Sango hung up the phone.

Sango pulled out two suitcases from under her bed. Then she dragged her clothes out of her closet and into the suitcases. She then went and grabbed five hundred dollars from Miroku's draw. Then her cell phone and her purse. She stufed her money and her phone in there. Stepping out of her house with her belongings, she looked back into her former home and left.

_One night and one more time _

_thanks for the memories _

_even though they weren't so great_

_he taste like you only sweeter_

_one night yah and one more time_

_thanks for the memories_

_thanks for the memories_

_he taste like you only sweeter_

Sango drove for three hours straight and had no idea where she was going. She stopped at a gas station so that she could put gas in her car and call Inuyasha.

Inuyasha allowed Miroku to pick up his phone because he was to drunk to talk. Miroku looked at the caller id and saw the number of a gas staion many miles ahead from there town. He picked up anyway. "Hello" he asked kindly.

"Oh sorry wrong number" Sango said quickly and hung up the phone.

"That sounded alot like Sango" Miroku said as he hung up the phone. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and stared at him.

"What Miroku, what is it this time" Inuyasha asked as he slid off of his couch and onto the floor.

"Do you know where Sango is" Miroku asked.

"At home were you left her" Inuyasha said as he sanapped back into reality.

"Let me call her" Miroku said as he walked up to the phone and dialed his home phone number. When no-one answered he hung up and asked Inuyasha again "Where is Sango"?

"Why would i know, she's your wife remember" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Yah but your her friend right; maybe she told you something...i'm going home and your coming with me" Miroku said as Inuyasha followed.

"Why can't you trust her, why would she leave you anyway...unless you did something" Inuyasha said acusingly. Both of the men knew exactly why Sango would leave and that only got Miroku more and more angry than he already was.

The men drove to Miroku's house withought talking. When they arrived at the house they saw that Miroku's second car was gone. They went into the house and Miroku quickly ran upstairs. He looked around, Sango clothes were gone and so was his money. Miroku decided to call her cell phone.

Sango answered on the other line "Hello".

"**Where the hell are you**" Miroku screamed into the phone.

Sango quickly hung up and kept on driving except this time she was driving fast.

"THAT SLUT HUNG UP ON ME" Miroku scremed as he slamed his phone down.

"Are you sure that's the correct term to use against your wife when you've been cheating and she's been taking it" Inuyasha said questionally.

Miroku glared hardly at Inuyasha and then turned his gaze to a paper he saw on a floor. "Oh i completely forgot i can call Sango's friends there number's are on this paper, and if they don't answer i know the licence plate number".

Miroku walked up to the phone and was calling everyone of Sango's friends by the time he was half way finished Inuyasha left. Inuyasha went home and called Sango. He found out that she was staying at a motel. He met her there in three hours. Sango was sleeping when Inuyasha knocked on her door.

She walked over to the noisy door and opened it. "Inuyasha" she shrieked "i knew you'd come" she said as she flung herself at him and rapped her arms around his neck.

"Yah Sango i came" Inuyasha said returning the hug. "Miroku is really mad he's looking for you EVERYWHERE he even called your friends and he's about to track you down by licence plate so watch your back, i think you should dump your car here and come with me in mine he can't track us down then" Inuyasha explained as him and Sango walked into the place.

"Can we go in the morning i'm really tired" Sango asked annoyed.

"If you wanna die then sure why not but if you wanna live come with me, i'll drive and you can sleep in the car and we'll stop after some time" Inuyasha said.

"Ok fine let me just get my things out of Miroku's car" Sango explained.

"No if we leave it in the car it will look like you disapeared but if your things are that important then fine" Inuyasha said.

"Well they are all i have and if i leave them here then i won't have any clothes left" Sango said.

"I'll get you more clothes i promise" Inuyasha said.

"Fine but can i at least take one more outfit and my..." Sango began.

"SANGO GET OVER IT ALREADY WOULD YA" Inuyasha screamed.

"I'm so sorry" Sango said as she backed up into the closest corner and had a look of fear on her face.

"Sango i'm not going to hurt you" Inuyasha said calmly as he walked over to Sango.

"Please i'm so sorry i didn't mean to upset you" Sango said as she back into the ball and slid down with her knees pulle dup to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face and she felt sick.

"Sango i promise i won't hurt you, it's me Inuyasha your friend" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Sango and sat beside her. "Let's just go ok; you'll be fine we're gonna go now so what else do you want" Inuyasha finished as he stood up and took Sango's hand to help her up.

Sango just nodded her head and followed Inuyasha. They got into the car and drove off.

_Been looking forward to the future_

_but my eyesight is going bad_

_and this crystal ball,_

_it's always cloudy except for _

_when you look into the past_

_one night stand_

Sango was scared to fall asleep at first and Inuyasha noticed. After an hour Sango fell into a light sleep. 'Wow so this is what Miroku did to her, he scared her so that she can't trust anyone' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha turned on some music and kept on driving. He heard Sango's phone go off. so he answered.

"Hello" Inuyasha said.

"What the hell are you doing with Sango's phone" Miroku asked on the other line.

Inuyasha hung up and noticed Sango lookin at him.

"It was Miroku wan't it" Sango said quietly.

"How did you know" Inuyasha asked.

"Only he knows my cell phone number besides my mother and Kagome and i'm sure you wouldn't hang up on them" Sango stated obviously.

"Oh, Sango i'm really sorry for what Miroku does to you, i had no idea" Inuyasha said as he noticed Sango's scared back. "Did Miroku do that to your back".

"Is my back showing, oh my god" Sango said embarresed.

"Calm down Sango your back is beautiful" Sango said reasuringly.

"Oh no it's just...it's just Miroku said that he would kill me if anyone saw any of my scars" Sango confessed.

"Sango your not with Miroku and you'll never have to be with him again as long as your with me...i promise" Inuyasha said as he held Sango's hand.

"Thanl you Inuyasha but i don't...i don't know what your saying" Sango said as she took her hand away.

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
_


	2. Hate that i love you

Disclaimer: i don't own the song or the characters obviously.

**Hate that i love you**

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for awhile_

_No.. but you won't let me_

_You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

"Sango i'm saying that i love you alot and i think you would be better off withought Miroku" Inuyasha said.

"Well this is sudden but Miroku is still my husband and i still love him" Sango said.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STILL LOVE HIM" Inuyasha screamed at Sango. Sango was instantly scared and backed up. "Wait Sango i'm sorry" Inuyasha said once he saw the scared the scared look on Sango's face.

"Sorry Inuyasha...i don't know why i love him but i just love him...but i don't want to be with him ever again i want to be with you" Sango stated.

"Sango that's sweet but your right" Inuyasha said. Suddenly Sango's phone went off.

_Well I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

_Girl, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_So I despise that I adore_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so.._

"I'll get it" Sango said as she picked up the phone and opened it.

"Hello" she said sweetly.

"Sango...i'm sorry i miss you i need you...please come home to me" Miroku said on the other line sadly.

"Mi..Miroku...do you mean it" Sango said wonderously. Inuyasha grabbed the phone from Sango and yelled into it.

**"She soesn't want you get over it"** Inuyasha said violently.

"Put my woman back onto the phone **now**" Miroku said angrily.

"Inuyasha give me the phone" Sango said loud enough for Miroku to hear.

"You heard her Inuyasha give her the phone back" Mioroku said.

Sango grabbed the phone from Inuyasha "Miroku" Sango said.

"Sango were are you i want to meet you" Miroku said innocently.

Sango told Miroku were they were and he drove off to meet them at the hotel.

"Why Sango" Inuyasha asked.

"Why what" Sango asked.

"Why did you tell him where you are" Inuyasha asked as they got inside the hotel.

Sango walked in and sat on the bed. "I...i don't know" Sango answered. Inuyasha walked up to her and sat behind her.

"But i'm the one that loves you" Inuyasha said as Sango turned her head to face him. Before she knew it she was being embraced into his kiss. Sango pulled away at first but soon gave in. Before she knew it she was undressed in bed with a nude Inuyasha.

"Gasp" Sango said as she got up and got dressed.

"Sango what's wrong" Inuyasha said as he got up out of the bed still undressed.

"OMG Inuyasha get dressed" Sango said as she turned around and looked out of the window.

_And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I_

_Love you beyond the reason why_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

"Sango that was your first time wasn't it" Inuyasha said.

"No...well what do you mean by that exactly" Sango asked.

"Willingly" Inuyasha asked.

"Well i guess then this is the first real time" Sango said.

"I'm really sorry Sango i had no idea" Inuyahsa said. Once again Sango's phone ran.

_And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I_

_Love you beyond the reason why_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

Sango picked up her phone and answered nicely "Hello".

"Sango i'm twenty minutes away" a happy Miorku said on the ther line.

"Ok babes see you then" Sango said as she hung up.

"Oh crap i have to take a shower and get dressed and oh my god i can't lie to him" Sango said as she freaked out.

"Sango calm down just take a shower and get dressed i'll fix here up and stuff" Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha you are the best" Sango said as she tried to avoid looking at Inuyahsa naked.

SAngo jumped into the shower and washed up as quickly as possible. She then put some shorts and a tank top on top of her underware. When Sango got out of the bathroom she saw Inuyasha was now in boxers.

"Inuyasha" Sango said.

"What".

"I'm sorry" Sango said.

"For what" Inuyasha asked.

"For everything"

"I don't know what your talking about" Inuyasha said.

Sango walked up to Inuyahsa and hugged him. "Do you think that i used you".

"NO" Inuyasha yelled as he let go of Sango. "We just did something wrong but oh well" Inuyasha said.

_One of these days maybe your magic _

_won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the_

_way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell _

_on me_

Sango looke dout of the window and noticed Miroku was there.

"Inuyahsa quick get drerssed, he's here".

"Ok" Inuyahsa said as he picked up his pants and shirt and threw them on.

_That's how much I love you_

_How much I need you_

_That's how much I need you_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I hate that I love you so--_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so.. so.._

Miorku walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.


	3. You and your hands

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyahsa or the song

**You and your hands**

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dkhead put his hands on me  
But you see_

Sango ran to the door and opened calmly. "Miroku" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Sango, what a pleaseant suprise to see you" Miroku said as he pushed Sango off of him and stepped inside of the room inspecting it.

"Hey Miorku whats up" InuYasha said trying to make small talk.

Miroku ignored InuYasha and punched him dead in the face. InuYasha fell backwards.

"Gasp" Sango said as she held her hands over her mouth.

"You have a problem Sango" Miroku asked.

Sango shook her head. "I thought so, and you InuYasha, my so called 'best friend' you betrayed me to sleep with my wife" Miorku said.

"I don't know what your talking about" InuYasha said as he got up off of the floor.

"Miroku you got it twisted" Sango said.

"NO slut you got it 'twisted', your a slut and you'll never be anything but a slut" Miorku said.

"Leave her alone she didn't do anything" InuYasha said.

"Who the hell are you, your knowbody to her, your not the one who put that ring on her finger" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and showed InuYasha the ring he thought was on Sango's finger. Instantly Sango pulled her hand away and hid it behind her back. "Sango what's wrong with you show me your hand".

"But Miroku we all know it's there so what's the point" Sango said as she trembled with fear and continued to keep walking backwards.

Miorku grabbed her hand and saw that there was no ring on her finger. "S...Sa...Sango where did the ring go...i thought you loved me" Miroku said as tears filled his eyes.

"Look Miroku i'm sorry I can find the ring" Sango said.

"So you lost it and have no idea where it is" Miroku said.

"S...sorry" Sango said.

Miroku lifted his hand and hit Sango so hard that she went flying across the room.

Like a flash InuYasha was at her side helping her get up. "Why do you do this to her" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Why not she's sweet and she refuses to hit me back and she also refuses to leave me" Miroku said.

"So you take advantage of her" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Pretty much...yes" Miorku said laughing.

"But why...i thought you loved her" InuYasha said.

"I do but..." Miroku couldn't find the correct words so he just stopped talking.

"No Miroku you don't and that's why i'm taking her away from you once and for all" InuYahsa said as he icked Sango up and walked towards the door. InuYasha opened it but it was quickly closed by Miroku.

"Your not leaving with my wife" Miroku said.

"Wha...what's going on" Sango said as she opened her eyes. "InuYasha why are you holding me, let me go Miroku will be mad ans then he'll hit me" Sango said as she removed herself from InuYasha's grasp.

_Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fk  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Uh,uh, buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
A'ight_

"Let her choose who she wants" InuYasha said.

"Fine" Miroku agreed.

"Sango who would you rather be with me...someone who loves you and will never hurt you..." InuYasha said.

"Or me...your loving husband" Miroku continued.

"Umm...can i just pick myself" Sango said hopefully.

"No pick one of us" both men yelled.

"Ok fine...i just want to say that...Miroku your my husband and i didn't marry because my parents made me but because i really loved you...and InuYasha i just wanted to say that you showed me what true love is" Sango said as she giggles at the InuYasha part. "Well then i guess that i chose...Miroku" Sango said but was cut off by Miroku.

"I knew you would pick me haha InuYasha this s what you get" Miroku said.

"Wait Miroku i didn't finish i meant to say that Miroku i'm sorry i pick InuYasha" Sango said haha.

"You pick me" InuYasha said suprised.

"Yes i pick you" Sango said as she went behind InuYasha to hide in case Miroku would try to hit her.

You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight

Miroku fell to his knees in an instant and put his hands onto his head and cried. Sango walked over to Miroku and sat beside him and wispered "Miroku i'm sorry really really really really sorry, i just thought that you would hurt me again" Sango said as a tear fell from her eyes.

Miroku looked up at Sango and kissed her softly on the lips. Sango gasped in his mouth but soon kissed him back. InuYasha who was obviously annoyed pulled Sango away from Miroku. "Sango..wha...what are you doing you chose me but you kiss him" InuYasha asked confused.

"No InuYasha...we're still technically married" Sango explained.


	4. I can love you better

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the song

**I can love you better**

"I understand that your in love with me...so that's what i thought" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha let me tell you this my good friend BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WOMAN" Miroku screamed.

"Well why don't you treat her right for once" InuYasha said. "She deserves better".

"Yah and that's why she deserves me not some broke down hanyou" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her out of the hotel room.

"Miroku i want to stay with InuYasha" Sango said as she yanked her arm away.

_I can love you, (I can love you)  
I can love you, (I can love you)  
I can love you better than she can_

_I can love you, (I can love you)  
I can love you, (I can love you)  
I can love you better than she can_

_Sitting here,  
Wondering why you don't love me  
The way that I love you  
And baby have no fear  
Cause I would never ever hurt you  
And you know my love is real, boy I can_

"Then stay with InuYasha i don't want you you can just divorce me" Miroku said as he took his ring off of his finger and threw it on the ground. "Goodbye Sango i don't ever want to see or speak to you again i don't need you, you need me so whatever" Miroku said as he stayed out of the room and took the elevator.

"Sango...you gave up your marriage for me" InuYasha asked.

"Well it was an arranged marriage but i thought i wanted ot marry him but all that was there was an abusser" Sango said as she sat down in the middle of the floor.

"Sango don't worry i can love you way better i will care for you and take care of you and shower you with care anything you want just ask me for it and it's yours" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha are you serious" Sango said as she looked up.

"Anything you want" InuYasha said.

"I want kids, that's all i want, is kids of my own" Sango said as she got up and hugged a suprised InuYasha.

"That's what you want, are you sure you don't want a car or maybe a new house" InuYasha asked as he looked Sango in the eye.

"InuYasha i'm sure" Sango said as he laughed.

"Ok Sango then lets get to work" InuYasha said as he picked Sango up and threw her on the bed.

_If I told you once, I told you twice,  
Q. B. throw the bootie, like a groupie for mo' ice  
Armor truck heist, hit the bonus like N'Bushe,  
In love wit' you since the days of "Juicy"  
Now I watch you play Columbo, Picasso  
Tricks inside colassals, turn you castles to brothels, Uh!  
Who you lovin', who you wanna be huggin?  
Dippin on ya Ninja Honda with Tanisha and Rhonda, Wha!  
You work more body than Jane Fonda,  
Physical fitness, Mary Blige be my witness  
Under pressure, I lie for ya, die for ya  
Cougar by the thigh for ya, right hand high for ya  
Because of you, I'm inheritin' trillions,  
Buryin' billions, Bentley Coupe's millions  
Playin' good samaritan, in the Sheraton  
Crack the Don P's and Remy's  
You better hurry in_

**2 Years later**

InuYasha and Sango were walking through the park with there two year old son named Shippo.

"Shippo where do you want to go after this" Sango asked her son as she picked him up.

"Sango...put that damn child down he's going to break your back" InuYasha said as Sango put her son back down on the floor and they continued to walk.

"Why don't we go to a nice restaurant for your birthday" Sango suggested.

"Ok that sounds like fun" InuYasha said as they walked towars there favorite restaurant.

All of them walked to the restaurant and found a seat. As they began to order Sango thought she saw someone she knew. "InuYasha i'm going to the bathroom" Sango said as she ran to the bathroom and then the table.

"Miroku" Sango asked as he turned around to see her.

_(Won't you tell me who?)  
(Who's gonna make you feel the way I do)  
Who's gone love you like I do, huh? What  
Who's gone treat you like I do, huh? What  
(Nobody, nobody)  
Mary Blige, Lil Kim, ha ha  
Queen Bee, ah-hah, that's me  
That's right, Mary J, Lil K_

Who's gonna make you feel the way I do?  
Nobody, nobody  
Who's gonna make you feel the way I do?  
Nobody, nobody 


	5. Do You

Disclaimer: i do not own InuYasha or the song

**Do You**

"Miroku...what are you doing here" Sango asked confused.

"I just came to get some food" Miroku said as he smiled at Sango.

"Oh well it's nice to see you again" Sango said.

"Yes Sango sit down...lets have a little talk it'll only take a minute" Miroku said. Sango knew this was going to take more than one minute but she sat down anyway. Miroku looked a mess. His hair looked as if it hadn't been combed for five days. It was also longer. His clothes looked wrinkled. He still had the same face he just needed to clean up.

"Ok so what's going on Miroku" Sango asked.

"Sango i have been thinking about you for some time now and i just want you to know that i've cleaned up my act since you left" Miroku said as he smiled. 'Yah but you didn't clean up your appearance' Sango thought and laughed at it. "What's so funny" Miroku asked confused.

"Nothing i just had a laugh and it came out now" Sango lied.

"Sango i want you to come home to me" Miroku said.

"But...Miroku i want to divorce you...did you get the papers" Sango asked.

"Yes and i am about to fill them out..so what have you been up to" Miroku asked.

"Well me and InuYasha are together and we have a son his name is Shippo and he's really cute he looks like InuYasha...and we have a house and were planning on getting married..soon" Sango said.

_First off let me say congratulations.  
Heard that you just had a baby boy.  
If she looks anything like her mother,  
She's the prettiest thing in the world.  
Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble.  
Tell your fiance he can relax.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise,  
There's a question I just gotta ask._

I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?

"Oh" Miroku said suprised. "Well it seems as though you have you life planned out i wish my life was that great" Miroku said as he looked down at his shoes.

"Miroku what happened to you" Sango asked concerned.

"What are you talking about Sango".

"Miroku your messed up...you changed ...since i left your just not the same" Sango said as she got up and walked over to Miroku's side when a tear streamed down his face SAngo squated next to him a looke him in the eyes.

"Sango i'm a rec withought you..your the one that kept me in check...i love you...i need you" Miroku said as tears streamed down his voice and his voice began to break.

"Miroku there are other girls out there..." Sango was cut off.

"But you're the only Sango...Sango will you please stay with me" Miroku said as he got out of his chair and onto the floor.

"I...I can't" Sango said as she stood up. Miroku stood up as well and woped his tears.

"Well can you at least spend time with me...and one more thing" Miroku said.

"What Miroku" she said annoyed now.

"Did you ever think of me" Miroku said as Sango's head dropped down and her bangs covered her face.

_I know what we have is dead and gone._

Too many times I made you cry.  
And I don't mean to interrupt your life.  
I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?

I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?

I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?  


"Miroku every night and day but i couldn't call you i was with InuYasha..what would he say if i called you" SAngo said.

"I have an idea" Miroku said as he got a grin on his face.


	6. Great Escape

Disclaimer i do not own InuYasa.

**The Great Escape**

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

"Sango we have to get the hell out of here!" Miroku said.

"Miroku...what are you talking about?" Sango asked confused.

"Sango let's get out of this place, you belong with me. "Miroku explained.

"But mine and InuYasha's wedding is soon." Sango said.

"Sango...i still didn't sign those forms so until then were still married..so lets make the best of it." Miroku said as he took hold of Sango's hand. Sango's face still looked confused. "Do you need me to explain?" Mrioku asked.

"No, i understand i'm just thinking..Mirokun we don't have money...i'm a seventeen year old mother...i'm just not sure."

"Sango InuYasha will watch your child and it'll only be two days plus i have the money..tell InuYasha you will be with your parents for a few days." Miroku said.

"Fine but never again!" Sango said.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

Sango walked over to InuYasha and Shippo. "InuYasha i have to go to my parents for a few days i will be back i promise."

"Wait shouldn't Shippo and i go with you?" InuYasha asked.

"No, no please i have to do this alone." Sango said.

"If you want to ok but you know where you can reach me and Shippo right?" InuYasha said as he stood up and hugged Sango. She hugged him and back and they stayed like that for some time until InuYasha pulled away and said "I'm going to miss you!" he said as he looked Sango in the eye.

She then went back intp his arms for another hug, he took her into a tight embrace and then she replied "I'll miss you more!" This made InuYasha smile. They let go and then Sango walked over to Shippo who hugged her and sat down to finish his food.

Sango walked away and back to Miroku. "Ready?" he said feeling jealous inside. They walked out to the car, and Miroku drove to Sango's house. She got what she needed and they were off.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

"So Sango were going to New Jersey since your parents live there ok." Miroku said.

"Yah ok." Sango said.

Soon Sango fell asleep and Miroku kept on driving until they got to the hotel. Miroku carried Sango up to the room and then went to go and get her bags.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight


	7. Dangerously In Love

Disclaimer i do not own InuYasa.

**Dangerously In Love**

_I love you... I love you... I love you_

_Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and mixed up world_

Sango woke up in an unfamiliar room. "InuYasha were am i?" she questioned. "Oh wait i'm with Miroku!" Sango continued the conversation with hereself out loud. She turned around on her side and saw Miroku looking at her, he looked very angry.

"So is that all you think of InuYasha?" Miroku aksed angrilly.

"No what are you talking about?" Sango asked confused.

"In your sleep all you did was mention InuYasha...InuYasha this...InuYasha that." Miroku said as he stood up and walked towards Sango.

"Oh well i'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Sango said. "If you didn't notice he's the man i'm going to spend my life with." Sango said as she got up as well.

"Why don't you wan tot spend your life with me...why is it that you never hugged me the way you hugged InuYasha yesterday?" Miroku asked angrier than before.

"Ok Miroku you really need to calm down!" Sango said as she walked towards the bathroom. She was taken back by Miroku grabbing her hand and yanking her back.

"**IS THIS CALM ENOUGH FOR YOU?**" he screamed into Sango's face.

"Miroku...your hurting me!" Sango said as tears started to flow down her cheek.

"Sango..i'm sorry!" Miroku said as he pulled Sango into a hug. She didn't hug him back she just stood there nad continued to weep silently. "Why won't you hug me you'll hug InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

_I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me_

"Sorry..b...bu..but i have to go to InuYasha now." Sango said as she pulled away and tried to escape through the fornt door but was instantly yanked back by Miroku who then through her on the bed.

'Why didn't i just stay with InuYasha? Why did i come here with HIM?' Sango thought to herself as Miroku started to rip her clothes off. "Wait Mrioku please don't" Sango said but was too late (don't worry i wont explain) Miroku was already hurting her.

When Miroku had finally gotten off of the screaming and crying Sango. "Now Sango don't mention this to anyone, ok." Miroku said as he got himself dressed.

Sango just rolled on her side and covered herself with the sheets on the bed. "Ok." Miroku said. Sango continues to ignore Miroku and vent on how much she hated him in her mind. "Now Sango tell me how much you love me!" Miroku said.

"I hate you!" Sango said low.

"Say louder so that i can hear, come on Sango tell me you love me." Miroku taunted.

"I HATE YOU, INUYASHA'S THE ONE I LOVE!" Sango screamed at Miroku as she turned around.

_And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side_

Miroku slapped Sango and walked over to a desk. He picked up a crow bar and hit Sango in the head with it. He then picked up a hammer and started to hit her blindy all over her body. Sango went unconious and her soul slowly got ripped out of her body.

**Three days later**

-A news reporter is reporting live on telivision.-

"About three days ago a young seventeen year old girl that goes by the name of Sango Takahashi was found dead in a hotel room located in New Jersey. There was no contact with her family but some information was found. She died bruddily, she was hit int he head with a crow bar about 12 times. Then a hammer hit her body about 21 times and her skull was crushed. We have a feeling that a man that goes by the name of Miroku Hoshi was the murder he is now in jail."

InuYasha flicked off the television and cried silently. "But how she was suppose to be with her parents." InuYasha wimpered.

_Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you_

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

_

* * *

_

A/N: If you have no idea why the song is dangerously in love well it was Sango and InuYasha yah it was a song to show how much they loved eachother.


	8. The Last you hear

Disclaimer i do not own InuYasa.

**The Last You'll hear**

I tricked you with the name right?

Ok well that was pretty much the end of the story. Ok well my friend asked me why did i end the story like that. Well my answer is that i wanted to leave it open for any ideas of a sequal about Miroku's life or InuYasha's or more importantly her son's Shippo. You see i was thinking something like she was pregnant but thta doesn't matter. Ok well i used Dangerously in Love by Beyonce becasue Miroku is dangerous, InuYasha and Sango are in love and i was listening to that song. Let me just say thank you to

s u p e r x r h e a

and

animefreak

and last but not least

whocares666

all of these people left me reviews and i just want to say that i'm sorry animefreak about everything with your parents. Ok well that's all i hope you enjoyed my story and read more!


End file.
